


The many ways that I love you

by aphelia



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil loves Carlos.<br/>Carlos loves Cecil.<br/>All is right in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many ways that I love you

Cecil had fallen in love with Carlos the moment he laid eyes on him. Well eye. It was hard to leave his booth, but thankfully being the voice of Nightvale had it’s perks. Such as a third eye to help him see what was going on in the town.

The moment he saw Carlos, he fell in love with everything about him. His perfect haircut, his teeth, gleaming white and as straight as a military cemetery. The way his lips curled around the r’s and how he spoke so…. Perfectly.

Carlos had not fallen in love at first sight. He felt strange having been told he was loved by someone who he had never met before. But soon, he met Cecil, and slowly fell in love with him. The way he got excited over the little things, soon moving into a more serious tone at the drop of a hat. The way he was utterly in love with him. He loved the way Cecil smiled, and laughed. And, after a year and the accident with the little people who lived behind the bowling alley lane, he realized all at once how MUCH he loved Cecil. And it was then that he decided to take a leap of trust and date Cecil. Soon, he fell in love with the way Cecil looked when he was asleep, curled around him in the wee hours of the morning. He loved the way Cecil paid strict attention to the rules of Nightvale and helped Carlos manouver himself around them. He loved the way Cecil was almost like a bottomless pit of love, yet somehow overflowing.

Cecil continued to fall in love with Carlos, from the way he sleepily brushed his teeth, to the way he had a routine before sleeping. He loved the way Carlos idly chewed on the end of his highly illegal pen when he was preoccupied, or the way he bit his lip when he was nervous. He loved the way Carlos got dressed, and undressed, the way clothes always seemed to fit him perfectly. Cecil loved Carlos for his imperfections, for his everything.


End file.
